


The power of a kiss

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock wants Molly to pretend to be a couple for a case. She protests.





	The power of a kiss

As soon as she opens the door to her cosy little flat, the familiar miaow of her cat greets her. 

“Hey baby! How was your day? Mine was awful.”

An inquiring miaow. 

“Of course it was him. Are you hungry, sweet boy?”

“No, thanks.”

Molly lets out a scream and bumps into the wall at the sound of the familiar dark voice that bugged her just three hours ago.

“For God’s sake, Sherlock! Why do keep scaring me? That’s so not funny.”

“Thought you were talking to me. And it’s quite funny.”

“When have I ever called you ‘sweet boy’?”

“Haven’t you?” 

He looks to the side, thinking. Now Molly realizes that he is carrying her yellow sponge bag. 

“What are you doing with this?”

“I’m packing it.”

And he strolls into her bedroom. Molly sighs. Not this again.   
She pinches the bridges off her nose, pokes herself with her keys, then drops them in a bowl. 

“Sherlock, how many times do I have to tell you: I’m not going!”

Angry now, she shrugs off her coat and stumps to her bedroom door. Her neon green suitcase is lying on her bed. Molly spots her favourite outfits in there as well as her bathing suit, socks…and some of her knickers. 

Trying - and failing - not to blush, Molly puts her hands on her hips. 

“Stop it!”

“Do you insist on taking this blouse?”

“I’M NOT GOING TO GREECE WITH YOU!”

“That’s a yes.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and drops the blouse into the suitcase. When he returns to her wardrobe, Molly has enough. It only takes her a second to reach him. She turns him around and makes him look at her. 

“Listen to me, man. I’m not going on this case with you. And that’s my last word!”

For emphasis she pushes the suitcase off her bed. It clatters to the floor and spills its contents. To Molly’s dismay her red lace thong has escaped the fall and now rests on her white blanket like a drop of blood on freshly fallen snow. 

She just sighs, not having the energy to jump on the bed to cover it. He’s seen - and touched - it already, anyway.

So Molly turns around and walks into the kitchen to feed Toby, who of course has been whining the entire time. Footsteps follow her.

“I need your help, Molly.”

“Just hire someone! Or ask Mrs. Hudson.”

“To play my girlfriend? I don’t think this posh couples club will tolerate this special kink.”

It was a long shot, admittedly. 

“Then ask Mycroft. Surely he can get you a woman to play your partner. If she’s one of his assassins she my might even be useful. Much more useful than I could ever be.”

“I need you”, he insists. 

Molly whirls around, spoon in hand. Some of the cat food lands on his blue shirt. He flips it off, making a face. Toby slobbers it up as soon as it lands on the floor.

“Why? Why me?”

“I need someone I can trust. Do you think I play couple with anyone?”

“Are you afraid a strange woman will take advantage of you?”

She snorts when Sherlock rolls his eyes, then turns around again to finally fill Toby’s bowl. 

“I don’t understand why you make such a big deal out of this. It’s a free vacation.”

“At a club suspected of trafficking in women!”

Molly can see in his face that he regrets telling her about that. She shakes her head and puts the bowl on the ground. Happy smacking sounds fill the little kitchen. 

“What is your real problem?” Sherlock asks as Molly puts the kettle on. 

“I just don’t want to play your girlfriend. Can we please leave it at that?”

“What’s so difficult about that? All you’d have to do his hold my hand sometimes and snog me a bit.”

“I don’t want to snog you.”

“Why not?”

Molly glances to him. He really sounds offended. Looks it, too.

“You like me lips. I catch you staring at them all the time.”

Oh dear Lord! She doesn’t even kow how to respond to this. 

“Let it go, Sherlock. Do you want some tea?”

“No and yes.”

“I would have preferred ‘yes and no’, to be honest.”

Sherlock’s eyes widen. Her first impulse it so apologise, but she stops herself. 

“Is it because of the drugs?” Sherlock asks after a pause, his voice sounding very different now. “I am clean, Molly. You can test me again if you want.”

Why on earth doesn’t this man understand the meaning of the word ‘no’?!

“It’s not the drugs. It’s not anything. I just don’t want to do it.”

The kettle prevents Sherlock from asking further questions…for approx. five seconds. Then he’s all over her again. 

“There was a time when you would have already packed had I asked you to be my girlfriend for two weeks.”

“Well, things have changed since then. We’ve changed.”

“Exactly.”

Molly frowns and throws him a glance while she pours the tea.

“I have changed. I’m not using you anymore. I just need your help to stop these people selling those poor women into slavery.”

“Stop this. That’s not fair and you know it.”

Molly pushes the cup into his hand before she grabs hers and walks into the living room. 

“So you rather let this happen than to kiss me? I have to say I’m surprised at you, Molly Hooper.”

Molly wants to throw the damned mug against the wall. That man is driving her crazy. Why can’t he understand?

“It’s not that simple.”

“It’s just a kiss, Molly.”

“No, it’s not!”

He’s done it. She finally snapped. 

“A kiss is a dangerous thing, Sherlock! It has the power to change everything!”

Sherlock snorts and rolls his eyes. Even though he doesn’t say it she can hear his voice inside her head saying ‘not this romantic bullshit again’. 

“You just don’t know. A kiss is magical, intense, it can make your blood boil and emtpy your head. You forget everything around you and all your focus is on those two lips touching yours and the person attached to it. A kiss can make you fall in love with someone. It can also destroy a friendship by waking the urge for more in just you but not the other. Believe me. I’ve been there. So, please, let’s just forget the whole thing and watch some crap telly.”

Molly has to take a deep breath after this outburst. A bit of tea spills onto the hardwood floor when she brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Wiping it off with her sock she walks over to the comfy red couch - a gigantic thing, too big for her little flat, but she just loves it because you can snuggle into it oh so brilliantly -  and sits down on it. She is sipping her tea when Sherlock speaks again.

“I’ve kissed before and nothing like this happened.”

“I’m not talking about those fake Janine-kisses John told me about - which I still think she should have punched you for.”

“Why?”

Molly bites her lip. It is useless. He doesn’t understand. 

“Doesn’t matter. The only important thing is that a kiss is something special for me. I’ve never kissed without…”, damn, she feels a blush creeping up her cheeks, “It’s just that…I can’t kiss someone without loving him. There. I said it. You can make fun of me now. Get it out of your system.”

Staring into her mug, she waits. After she has stirred her tea with the spoon thirty times and there is still no laughter echoing through the living room, she dares to look up.   
She shudders when their eyes meet. His look is rather…intense.

“What?”

He inhales and blinks. 

“No. Not good enough. You’re coming with me.”

He storms off into her bedroom. At this point Molly is torn between crying and banging her head against the wall. 

For about two minutes she just sits on her couch, hoping that the problem aka Sherlock Holmes will simply vanish. Even after all these years she is a bit naive when it comes to the annoying consulting detective who has turned her world upside down. 

Of course he’s still here. She can hear him rummaging around her bedroom. Taking a deep breath and praying for inner strength, she stands up. 

“Sherlock, please. Just this time, please accept my ‘no’.”

“No. Not because I don’t respect you, but you’re being ridiculous. It’s just two lips making contact for a certain time span, Molly. You’ll survive it.”

Don’t freak out, she tells herself. Talk calmly. That’s what he reacts to.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Kiss. You.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!”

In a second he’s in front of her. Before she can react he grabs her head and. Her eyes widen, but she has no time to warn him yet again. 

His lips land on hers. 

Warm. Smooth. Oh so heavenly smooth. 

Her most secret dream and her worst nightmare become reality. 

Of course it is this kind of kiss. 

Their friendship is ruined forever. 

All those feelings Molly has buried deep inside her heart are bursting out of it now, taking control of her mouth, making it push back against these magnificent lips. 

It’s beyond her control now. She knows fighting it is useless. So she decides to hell with it. Most probably she will never see him again. As soon as this is over, he will run. Maybe he’ll even leave a cloud of dust behind him like in a cartoon.

This will be the only kiss from him, so she will make it count. 

Before she does anything else, her hands wander into those damned curls. Not only do they feel amazingly soft between her fingers, but they also allow her to pull him closer, tilt his head to the side a little. That’s when she parts her lips and lets her tongue off the leash. It licks his full bottom lip before it snakes its way into his mouth. And once it’s inside, there is no stopping it. 

Molly Hooper has snogged a lot in her days. She knows how to weaken a man’s knees. 

It only takes her seconds to make Sherlock moan into her mouth. Not even a minute and he wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his chest.   
Not two and he sways, bends his knees and clings to her like a drowning man. His face is on the same level as hers now and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

One more minute of pure bliss, savouring every eager stroke of his tongue, feeling those soft full lips, memorising every little sigh and moan and how his body fits so perfectly against hers. 

Then she lets him go. 

He almost falls over. She steadies him, of course. 

Through heavy eyelids he looks at her now, his eyes sparkling, his parted lips red, a bright red blush on his cheeks.  

An adorable squeak leaves his throat. 

“I tried to warn you”, she says softly. 

He gulps and nods. His face is still close, his arms are still tightly wound around her back. 

He hasn’t run. That’s odd. 

And he’s staring at her lips. 

Does he…?

“Do you want to do it again?”

His nod comes instantly. Then he tries to speak but only another squeak comes out. He clears his throat.

“Can we lie down?”

The butterflies which are dancing around in her belly go crazy. 

“If you want to.”

She’s buried beneath him on her bed a second later. Once again her suitcase is pushed off the bed. Molly discretely sends the knickers to the floor, as well. Sherlock is already snogging her and now she smiles against his lips and slings his arms around his shoulders. 

Hmm, as usual, Sherlock learns fast. The movement of their tongues are more fluid, and he’s copying those teasing little flicks with the tip of her tongue. 

Now she feels a little dizzy. 

They probably should stop for some air, soon. Just one more minute…

 

Both are panting when they finally part. Sherlock rests his forehead against hers, his lips still close. 

“You were right”, he admits, kissing her again, “kisses are bad. Very bad.”

His tongue enters her mouth for a deep, relishing stroke. 

“Forgive me.”

“It’s fine.”

She lifts her head to meet his lips again. He hums against her mouth and puts a hand in her neck, snaking his tongue into her mouth. The hands in his hair ball into fists and he finds out that he loves that. 

“Molly”, he whispers against her lips after a long while. 

“Hm?”

Molly sucks at his bottom lip and lets it plop out of her mouth. They grin at each other. 

“I haven’t broken your rule, have I? You didn’t kiss a man you didn’t love…did you?”

Their gazes lock. Sherlock’s hot breath hits her wet lips. She feels half his weight on top of her and his strong heartbeat against her breast.   
This is it. This is what she has been waiting for. 

“No”, she states simply. 

The smile he gives her stills her heartbeat for a second. 

“Good. That is good.”

Ever so soft he kisses her. 

“I’ve set up a rule for myself, too. Just now.”

Molly weaves her hand through his hair. Her head still tries to fathom that this is really happening. 

“And what is that?”

His eyes roam over her face. 

“To only ever kiss you.”

Her chest is bursting from all the joy she is feeling. 

"I think that’s a fantastic rule.”

They grin at each other before their lips melt into another deep, tender kiss. 

 

After a very long while…

“Molly?”

“Yes?”

“Can we try kissing without clothes?”

She giggles. 

“I’ve heard good things about that.”

“Me too.”


End file.
